


Encounter

by Maralee



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Pre-The Lightning Thief (Percy Jackson)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maralee/pseuds/Maralee
Summary: Summary: Before PJO. Percy is in first grade when a frightening monster – for there was no other word – tries to hurt him. To his luck, he was rescued by a mysterious stranger.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Poseidon
Kudos: 123





	Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my old fics, and after some polishing I decided to post it! It was inspired by a fic I read in my earlier fandom days. Also, I'm not good with tagging warnings; there's nothing immediate I saw, but there is a brief encounter with a monster.

Percy grabbed a pair of scissors from his backpack, throwing them at the strange creatures that advanced toward him. He had no clue who or even what it was, but Percy knew he had to get out of there by any means possible.

The monster was a pack of wolf-like creatures, complete with fangs, wicked claws, and matted fur. The lead one lunged at him and Percy turned around, bursting into a run--and promptly tripped over a chair.

He turned and was frozen, only able to gaze with wide eyes as the creature stalked toward him, growling lowly. But then a sword -- of all things -- flew through the air, the blade glinting, and impaled the monster. It yelped and fell to the ground into a heap, unmoving.

Percy gasped, tears welling in his eyes. He looked over at his rescuer. 

The man wore a leather jacket and jeans but it was the fact that he had only a single eye on his forehead.

"Wha…?" Percy stammered, dazed. The stranger rushed to him, hauling him to his feet.

"We must go, else the others will find you," the man – cyclops said quickly.

Percy could only open and close his mouth, words not reaching him, as the cyclops promptly scooped him up, dashing away with astonishing speed. But despite the urgency, the panic, his eyes grew heavy and Percy just wanted to sleep more than anything.

He succumbed to the sudden exhaustion, too overwhelmed, and sank into a shallow slumber.

"What were you thinking?" The demanding voice was the first thing Percy heard.

He cracked open an eye and saw a brick wall. Percy was being carried, his cheek resting on their shoulder.

"There were too many, sire…" replied another, their voice vibrating Percy's chest. Who was he talking too?  
A small pause stretched on.

"Is he alright?" The first voice finally asked. It was familiar somehow, washing over Percy. He let his eyes close, comforted.

"A bit shaken but the mist will convince him this was all some sort of daydream." The stranger shifted Percy, hefting him higher. "Should I return him to the daycare?"

"No," came the immediate reply. "I'll take him."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, sire…?" There was another pause. "As you say."

Percy was jostled slightly as warm arms took him and held him close. This familiar stranger smelt of the sea. Percy sank back into slumber again, feeling safe.

Later he briefly was aware of someone laying him down and swaddling him in the blankets, before a kiss was laid on his temple. 

"Sweet dreams, my son," murmured the comforting voice.

\--

The memory soon became hazy but, years later, as Percy laid down in his cabin bunk after the Giant war, a kiss was laid on his temple and the same words were murmured into his ear. 

And then he realized that the stranger who had swaddled him in blankets that one afternoon had been Poseidon. 

He fell asleep with a smile on his face, despite the hardships that he'd faced.


End file.
